1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image displaying device, an image display method, and an image correction method, and, more particularly, to display and correction of stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, 3-dimensional display devices like three dimensional (3D) television sets capable of presenting stereoscopic images are becoming available to ordinary users. Mobile devices such as cell phones and mobile game devices capable of presenting images stereoscopically are also available on a growing scale so that opportunities have increased for ordinary users to enjoy stereoscopic images.
Meanwhile, explosive popularity of cell phones with a built-in camera initiated an increase in the number of information terminals built with small-sized camera modules. Many mobile devices such as notebook personal computers, tablet PCs, mobile game devices as well as smartphones are now built with camera modules. In particular, many cell phones and mobile game devices are provided with camera modules capable of not only taking pictures but also capturing an image of a user for image-based communication. Many desktop PCs and game devices built with camera modules also allow users to capture images of their faces and use the image for mutual communication.
In this situation, we have become aware that, with mobile devices capable of presenting stereoscopic images and provided with a camera module for capturing an image of the face of a user, it is possible to use information obtained from the face of the user captured in an image to control presentation of stereoscopic images.